Children
by WeatherWriter
Summary: The birth of Ryan and Kelly's second child. I own nothing except for the characters I made up.


Kelly is now nine months pregnant. She is due at anytime this week. Today is also the day of a major trial in Ryan's career.

"I am so nervous about today," Ryan says.

"You will do fine. You and your father have enough evidence to put this guy behind bars for life," Kelly reassures Ryan.

Kelly wraps her arms around Ryan's shoulders and kisses him.

"I probably should start getting ready. Dad wants me at the court house two hours early."

"I'll get Josh dressed while you're getting ready."

Ryan and Kelly go into different rooms of their house. Kelly begins getting Josh ready for the day.

Kelly finishes getting Josh ready and lifts him out of his crib. She goes out into the living room.

"Good luck with the trial," Kelly tells Ryan.

"Thank you."

Kelly kisses Ryan.

"I should be back later this afternoon. If not, there is some leftover lasagna in the fridge. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ryan leaves the house.

Later that afternoon…

It is 2:00 pm. Ryan arrives home from his trial.

"We won!" Ryan exclaims.

"That's great news, Ryan!"

"Jack Miller will be in prison for the rest of his life."

Kelly gets up and kisses Ryan. Ryan looks down at Josh, who is playing with a toy fire truck.

"Nina stopped by and gave him an early birthday present," Kelly explains to Ryan.

"That was nice of her. Mom and Dad invited us to go to The Beach Side tonight. Are you guys up for it?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"Sure."

"I told them I would meet them in a couple of hours, so you have plenty of time to get ready. I am going to shower and then we can visit for a while."

"Sounds good to me," Kelly says.

Ryan goes into his room and begins getting cleaned up.

Later that evening…

Ryan, Kelly, and Josh arrive home from dinner.

"That was delicious. I am stuffed," Ryan says.

"Me, too. I am going to turn in early. I am tired already," Kelly says.

"I will join you in a little while. And I can put Josh to bed."

"Goodnight."

Ryan takes Josh into the nursery, and Kelly goes to bed.

1:00 am…

Ryan and Kelly are asleep in their room. Kelly wakes up, feeling a contraction. She slowly gets out of bed, trying not to wake Ryan. She goes into the bathroom. She splashes cold water on her face. She has another contraction and sinks to the floor. She sits there for a few minutes. She tries to get back up, but has another contraction. She gasps and clutches her stomach. This wakes up Ryan. He runs into the bathroom.

"I'm having contractions," Kelly says between gritted teeth.

"I'll call the hospital in a few minutes. Let me help you."

Ryan helps Kelly stand up. He holds her arm as they walk into the living room. She keels down in front of one of their chairs.

"I'll be right back, sweetie."

Ryan goes into Josh's room. He is awake in his crib.

"You're little sister is ready to be born. We are going for a little drive."

Ryan gets Josh dressed and goes into the living room. He picks up the phone and calls the hospital. He hangs up the phone a few minutes later.

"Once your water breaks, I will take you to the hospital.Are you doing ok?"

Kelly nods her head. She has another contraction. She moans. Ryan rubs her back.

"You are doing fantastic, sweetie."

"This is worse than the last time," Kelly says.

"But you're doing so great. Just think, Amelia will be in your arms soon."

Kelly has another contraction. She screams in pain.

"Breathe through it," Ryan calmly says.

Kelly breathes through the rest of the contraction.

"See, you can do it," Ryan says, encouraging her.

Kelly has another contraction, and her water breaks.

"There goes your water. I'll go bring the car around. I can take Josh out with me."

Ryan picks up Josh and goes outside. He backs the car out of the garage and pulls up in front of the house. He goes back inside to get Kelly.

"We'll be at the hospital in no time," Ryan says.

"Can you help me up? I'm kind of stuck here."

Ryan helps Kelly stand up.

"Thank you, honey," Kelly says.

Kelly has another contraction and doubles over in pain. Ryan supports her.

"It's ok. I've got you."

Ryan takes Kelly outside and helps her into the car. He takes off toward the hospital.

Later that morning…

Kelly has been in labor for five hours. She is progressing very quickly. Her contractions are coming at one minute apart and are very intense. Ryan is doing the best he can to support her.

"Breathe, sweetie," Ryan says in a quiet voice.

Kelly tries breathing through the contraction.

"I can't stand it anymore, Ryan!"

"I know it hurts, but you can do this. You are more than halfway there."

Ryan holds Kelly's hand in both of his.

Kelly has another contraction. She breathes through it while Ryan strokes her hand.

"That was perfect," Ryan tells Kelly.

Ryan wipes Kelly's face with a damp cloth.

"That feels so good," Kelly tells him.

Kelly takes a deep breath. She has another contraction a few seconds later. She squeezes Ryan's hand.

"I feel a lot of pressure. Can you please get Kristen?" Kelly asks Ryan.

"Yes."

Ryan goes out into the main lobby. He sees Kristen walking toward him.

"I'm glad I found you. Kelly is feeling a lot of pressure."

"Ok. I will check her right now," Kristen says.

Ryan and Kristen walk into Kelly's room.

"I think I'm ready to start pushing," Kelly tells Kristen.

"Let me check you to make sure."

Kristen checks to see how far Kelly is dilated.

"You are fully dilated, and the baby's head is low. She should come out fairly easy."

Kelly gets into the pushing position. Ryan and a nurse hold her legs.

"You know the drill. On the next contraction; push."

Kelly feels a contraction and pushes.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" counts Ryan.

"Beautiful, Kristen says. Come right back at it."

Kelly pushes again.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

"Her head is out! Keep it coming," Kristen says.

Kelly pushes again.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

Kelly gives birth to Amelia Grace. Amelia instantly cries.

"Here she is!" Kristen exclaims.

Kristen places Amelia in Kelly's arms. Both Kelly and Ryan begin crying.

"She is so beautiful," Ryan says.

"She looks a lot like you, Kelly says. You can hold her now."

Kelly hands Amelia to Ryan.

"You're right, she does look like me," Ryan says, smiling.

"And Josh looks like me," Kelly says.

"Kristen, could you tell Mom to bring in Josh?"

"Sure."

Kristen leaves Kelly's room. She, Catherine, and Josh come in a few minutes later.

"Look, Josh. It's your baby sister!" Catherine says to Josh.

Catherine hands Josh to Kelly.

"Do you want to touch her?" Kelly asks Josh.

Josh gently touches his baby sister's cheek.

"He loves her already," Catherine says, tears in her eyes.

"He's going to be a great big brother," Ryan says.

"I think we should let Kelly and Amelia rest," Kristen says.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning to hold her," Catherine says.

"I'll be back tomorrow, too, Ryan says. I'll bring Josh so he can hold his baby sister."

"I look forward to seeing everyone. I love you guys," Kelly says.

Kelly kisses Josh goodbye, embraces Catherine, and gives Ryan a kiss. The three of them leave the hospital room.

Two days later…

Ryan and Kelly are bringing Amelia home. Dan, Catherine, Drew, Jenna, Josh, the twins, and Wilfred are waiting at their house. Their car pulls into the driveway.

"They're here!" announces Jenna.

Ryan and Kelly come into the house a few minutes later. Ryan is carrying Amelia.

"Welcome home!" Catherine says.

"Thank you, everyone," Kelly says.

"I bet you're glad to be home," Drew says.

"Definitely, Kelly says. I'm very glad that our newest addition is home."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" offers Jenna.

"Not right now, thank you," Ryan says.

"I went ahead and made a few meals for you so you don't have to cook over the next couple of days, Catherine says. They are in the fridge."

"Thank you very much," Kelly says.

"If there is anything you can do, let us know," Drew says.

"Thank you, Drew. We appreciate it," Ryan says to Drew.

"Well, you guys need your rest, and we've got to put our little ones down for a nap, Jenna says. So, I see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye. Thank you for coming over," Kelly says.

Drew and Jenna take their children and leave the house.

"We're going to head out, too Dan says. You need to get settled in and have some time to yourselves."

"I'm glad you could be here, Dad," Ryan says.

"I wouldn't miss it even for a major case," Dan says.

Ryan embraces his father.

"We are always here if you need us," Catherine says.

"Thank you," Kelly says.

Dan and Catherine leave the house.

"I'm going to put the children to bed, and then go lie down. I am exhausted," Kelly says.

"I can help you with the children. I want to see how Amelia looks in her new crib."

Ryan and Kelly go into the nursery. Ryan puts Josh in his crib and tucks him in. Kelly puts Amelia in her crib. Ryan stands next to Kelly.

"She looks so peaceful," Ryan says.

"She feels secure in her crib," Kelly says.

"I'm very proud of you, sweetie."

"Thank you. She is worth every minute of the labor."

Ryan and Kelly kiss.

"I'll let you rest now. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Kelly goes into their bedroom, and Ryan goes into the living room. Wilfred is sitting on the couch.

"How did it go?" Wilfred asks.

"The labor part of it was intense, but Amelia got her safely. She is absolutely beautiful."

"I got a quick look at her. She looks a lot like you."

"I know. Josh looks like Kelly, so we're even."

"I know I've said this before, but I'm proud of you, Ryan. You have stepped up yet again and took care of your wife when she needed you. Now you have a daughter that you are going to love with all your heart."

"Thank you. That means a lot when you say that to me."

"You truly deserve it. After all you've been through, everything is falling into place."

"That's all thanks to you."

"I had a small part of it, but most of it was you. You made all those choices."

"True, but I had your guidance the whole time."

"There's really no need to thank me. I'm just doing what a good friend should do."

Wilfred gives Ryan a high five and they turn on the television. They both have smiles on their faces.


End file.
